


I Want You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Reader-Insert, Sex, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I Want You

You know those movies you watch and the books people read where the man and the woman are completely oblivious of the other one’s obvious feelings, romantic or sexual? Yea, Y/N and I are not like that. It’s been very obvious for quite a few years that we’re into each other.

She flirts. I awkwardly stumble over my words. 

I give her my coat when she’s cold when we’re out with the team. She blushes. And no it’s not the cold. Her eyes are warm and sparkling and downcast, unable to meet mine.

She wears whatever strikes her, jeans and t-shirts or dresses and heels or dresses and sneakers and jeans and heels, and yet her body speaks to me, and again, I stumble over my words, my mouth dropped open like a Looney Tunes cartoon.

Basically, we both know exactly what’s going on, but neither of us had made a move.

Why?

We’re more alike than not and too often we’ve been rejected or hurt. My assumption is that the fear of rejection (although, with us, not going to happen) keeps either of us from making a move.

But now we’re on a case, and I can’t fucking take it anymore.

I had to take off my coat and place it in my lap to cover myself. Fuck.

Hotch sent us out on a case, but in order to get close to our suspected unsub, Y/N needed to go undercover - as a stripper.

She’d volunteered her services, having taken classes for fun. (That was something I desperately tried to not think about. However, when I was alone? No such luck.) 

Originally, I had assumed Morgan would go with her as back up, but as Hotch pointed out, both he and Morgan gave off a “cop” vibe much more than I did, hence my going with her.

Now, I was at the bar nursing a drink, and Y/N was up on stage, effortlessly swinging around the pole, decked out in a red and black lace ensemble with black heels that was making the coat I was covering myself with almost not be enough to hide my growing arousal. 

She’s always been gorgeous. On top of that, she’s my best friend. We tell each other pretty much everything (except ironically, that we’re very much into each other). But seeing her like this, so confident and…empowered…it was doing things to me.

Another reason I knew for a fact she was into me?

Although she was right up front, grinding into the presumed unsub’s lap, she was staring right at me…smiling.

As soon as she’s done, Hotch said we’re free to leave. I need to say something. I can’t do this anymore.

“All done?” I asked as she emerged from backstage wearing a little black dress and a long black coat. 

She smirked. “Yup. That was actually a lot of fun. Let me just text Hotch what I know. You should too. And then, I wanna go home.”

I wanted to go too. Her home. Preferably her bed. Or my home, my bed. Whatever. BED.

“M-Me too,” I found myself saying. Why? Why couldn’t I just say something? I could understand stumbling over my words like I normally do if we hadn’t known each other for years, but we had, why was I still stuttering? 

Y/N looked up through smoky eyes. “You wanna go home with me? Or you just want to go home?”

I stopped in my tracks. She was leaving the door open. “Preferably with you.” It was one of the most genuine things I’d ever said. 

“We’ve been dancing around this for years,” she said. “Are we finally going to stop?”

Stepping closer, I grabbed her hands softly and backed her into my car, which is what we’d taken to the club. “I’d like that. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me while you were grinding in the unsub’s lap.”

“I wanted you to see.”

My lips were on hers in a second, her sigh bringing my arousal back to life. “I think you’re gorgeous. I always have. But this,” I said, slipping my hand under her coat and against her curves, “This isn’t all I want. I want you. The way you snort when you laugh. The absolute mess your hair is when you wake up first thing in the morning-”

“Hey!”

“What?” I laughed. Her hair truly was a rat’s nest first thing in the morning, but she was adorable all the same. “You can’t deny it. What I mean to say is that I don’t just want sex.”

“Me either.”

Finally! Three years to get to this point.

“Why did it take us so long to get here?” I asked.

She swallowed hard. Now that I knew for sure, all I could think of was running my tongue along her neck. “I don’t know, but now that I do…you do want the sex…like right now, back at my place?”

I snickered and pressed a kiss to her forehead before running to the driver’s seat. “Yes please.”

It took every ounce of willpower in me to text Hotch the details about the unsub before driving away, but I did, and then I put the siren on the car. “You’re putting the siren on?” She laughed.

“It’s very much an emergency,” I replied, strained. I was about to explode.

She laughed so hard she snorted and hit her head against the passenger side window. 

“Why do I like you? You’re such a spazz.”

“And you’re a dork and yet I wanna ride you until the cows come home.”

Pretty sure my cock twitched. For years, I had the feeling that this is what we both wanted but hearing her say it outright elicited an immediate response.

When we pulled up to her apartment, she hopped out of the car and removed her coat, leaving her in that skimpy black dress as she walked up the stairs. She crooked her finger at me. 

Pants…getting…tighter.

Laughing, I ran up the stairs behind her and picked her up near the doorway, grabbing the key out of her hand and slipping it into the lock. 

I was so pent up I dropped the keys twice trying to lock the door behind us, which was apparently enough time for her to peel herself out of her dress. “Oh my god,” I said.

She backed me into the wall and removed my coat. I had to help the process along though. I wanted her skin against mine and I wanted it now. “Hey Spence,” she said, turning around to rest against the wall and wrap her legs around me. “Guess what?”

“What?”

She grabbed my hand and placed it into her panties and against her center. “I’m really wet and it’s all your fault.”

“I’ll remedy that, I swear.” God, I’d imagined it like this (so comfortable and frenzied) in my alone time sure, but I never thought it would come true. “Can you feel me? Because that’s all your fault.”

“I’ve noticed since the club. I sense the jacket was a way to hide yourself.”

Guilty.

We stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed. Her eyes stayed glued to mine as I removed the remainder of my clothes. When I joined her on the bed, I reached out and peeled her panties down her legs. Her sex was glistening and as she’d just so kindly pointed out, it was all my fault. 

My tongue licked up her center, drawing her sweetness into my mouth. If I wasn’t sure if my cock twitched before, it definitely just did. People claim it tastes like honey. That’s bullshit. But it was all her and it was all I wanted. “Spence, I’m warning you right now, I’ve thought about your head down there way more often then I’d like to admit and I’m probably going to shoot off like a bottle rocket.”

I snickered into her folds as I added my fingers, one by one as her whimpering intensified. “As long as you don’t hold that against me when the time comes, I’m more than okay with that.”

Barely a minute later and she was climaxing into my mouth. Next time that happened, I wanted to see what her face looked like, because the sounds were strangled and heavenly. 

When I came up to kiss her, she rolled me under her and crawled down my body. I watched as she wrapped her hand around my cock and teased the tip. “This is what I mean. I’m telling you. It’s happening. And it’s happening quickly.”

She giggled and I nearly came right then. “Have you touched yourself to thoughts of me?”

“Yes.” So much. An embarrassing amount.

“Have you said my name before?” She slickened her hand with her saliva, creating a delicious friction. It was moving so slowly up my length and it was taking everything I had in me not to come.

“Y-yes,” I said, swallowing hard. 

“Good.” 

When she wrapped her lips around me and started moving, I lost all sense of control. My hand immediately went to the back of her head, my fingers snaking into her hair and cradling it as she ran her tongue over me again and again. If being in her mouth felt this amazing, I was pretty sure I was going to completely lose my mind when I was finally inside her.

“You have a condom?” I asked, pulling her off and bringing her in for a kiss.

She reached over into the bedside table and grabbed one, sheathing my length before straddling me. “I told you I was going to ride you.”

“O-oh fuck…Y/N.” She sunk down onto my length, squeezing her muscles and contracting around me.

Y/N whimpered as she thrust downward, taking every inch of me. “Ahhh, fuck,” she cried. 

The picture before me was everything I’d ever dreamed. My hands on her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples with each thrust. My length disappearing inside her over and over again. Her mouth dropped open in ecstasy. It was all so overwhelming I felt a tear fall from my eye. Not in sadness or happiness or anything like that, just in the way that too much was happening for my body to possibly contain. 

Reaching up, I pulled her flush against me and smacked her ass. “Did you just spank me?” She asked disbelievingly.

“Yes.”

“Do it again.”

With each downward movement, I smacked her ass. She cried out each time, asking for me to do it harder. “Fuck, Spence, I’m gonna come.”

Thank god. Because I wasn’t going to last much longer.

When she finally fell over the edge, I made sure to take in the look on her face - cheeks flushed, mouth open, eyes glued to mine. “I’ve always been yours, Spence.”

With that, I couldn’t hold it anymore and cried out, emptying myself as she continued to ride me. 

She fell to my side and started laughing. “That was everything I’ve been needing for years.”

“Same,” I replied. Honestly, the fact that I managed one word at the moment was pretty impressive.

For nearly five minutes, we said nothing, staring off into the ceiling in an attempt to catch our breaths. She’d already removed my condom and cleaned us both up by the time I was capable of any coherent thought. I looked over and started to laugh. 

“What?” She asked. Her smile was gorgeous. Her face was still flushed.

I pointed toward her mirror at the opposite side of the bed. Her sex hair was very reminiscent of her morning hair - a complete mess. “You making fun of my hair?”

“Yes.”

She climbed back on top of me and brought the covers over us both. “This time it’s not my fault. All yours.”

“I’ll gladly take responsibility for that.”

I always wondered whether or not I was building us up in my head. But as she ran her hand along my length again and I twitched, I thought definitely not. I’d never be able to get enough of her.


End file.
